Walk Away
by Black Sharne
Summary: I love the sound of you walking away... Le plus grand regret de ma vie restera ce jour où je t'ai demandé de partir, Harry. Où je t'ai fait croire que cela me rendait heureux. HpDM, faisons dans l'inhabituel :p


**Auteur: **Black Sharne

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Drac' et son manoir appartiennent à JKR. Et _Walk Away _à Franz Ferdinand.

**Genre: **Song fic (pas dénoncer), Dark et deathfic, même. UA.**  
**

**Avertissement: **Je voulais pas en faire au début (d'avertissements) mais au final, je me suis dit que ça serait méchant (de pas en faire), alors ne lisez pas si vous être déjà au bord (du suicide). Héhéhaha.

**Blabla: ¤**_ chante _**¤ **Oui, c'est moi, Jerôme, non je n'ai pas changé!

Bref, ça faisait longtemps dis donc.

* * *

Bonne lecture. **:p**

* * *

**Walk Away**

« I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away » 

J'ai quatre-vingts ans. Je suis moche, méchant et endetté.

Je suis en train de faire le ménage dans mon grand manoir sinistre vide depuis des années.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Je suis vieux, et malheureux.

Lucide et regrettant de l'être.

Mais amusé à mes heures par ce vilain tour que la Nature ne se lasse pas de nous jouer.

Ce qui est drôle, c'est que l'on n'imagine jamais avec une réelle exactitude ce que c'est que d'être vieux avant de l'être pour de bon. On n'imagine pas à quel point c'est affreux.

C'est la fusion parfaite des pires maux existant sur la Terre en un seul état, appelé sobrement «vieillesse ».

Si vous saviez comme mon âme hurle désespérement pour se débarrasser de cette gangue de rides, de chairs molles et d'os malades.

On ne soupçonnerait pas que ce qu'il y a de pire dans le fait d'être vieux, c'est qu'intérieurement…

On n'a pas vraiment changé.

Je suis toujours le même. La sagesse? Foutaises!

Un leurre bien séduisant pour les vieillards qui refusent de regarder la vérité en face.

J'ai les mêmes envies, les mêmes désirs qu'à vingt ans. Seulement à l'époque, je _pouvais_.

J'étais beau, riche, influent.

Je pouvais m'énerver sans craindre une crise cardiaque.

Me battre sans avoir peur de me briser comme du verre au premier coup porté.

Faire l'amour…

Je suis un vieux débris, et parmi les miettes puantes de cette vieille ruine incapable que je suis devenu, surnagent tristement les vestiges de mon âme, si parfaits, si jeunes encore, que c'en est à pleurer.

Je hurle, je sanglote, je me débats dans cette prison qui s'est abattue sur moi sans prévenir.

Cette vague que je n'ai pas vu arriver, qui m'est tombée dessus comme les milliers d'autres avant elles, à la différence près qu'à son reflux, elle m'a laissé pantelant, tremblant.

Elle m'a doté de tempes grises, d'yeux décolorés et myopes, de rides aux quatre coins du visage, d'une chair abîmée, flétrie, pendouillant de manière anarchique sur mon nez, mes joues, mon menton… Ma bouche…

Des cernes immenses.

Vous n'avez pas idée…

Pas idée…

De ce que vivent les petits vieux voûtés que vous croisez au coin de la rue.

De ce que subissent, jour après jour, les vieilles qui commèrent.

Et ça vaut peut-être mieux pour vous, parce qu'il est bien possible que si vous saviez, vous ne supporteriez pas la révélation.

Vous préfèreriez peut-être mettre un terme à votre vie plutôt que d'assumer l'idée insoutenable de votre acheminement, absolument inéluctable, vers un tel délabrement.

…

Hors donc, j'étais vieux et je faisais le ménage.

Et cette chanson à la radio passait, cette chanson idiote qui avait la grossièreté impensable de me rappeler que j'avais été jeune.

Et de me rappeler mon premier amour.

De me rappeler les dernières minutes avec mon premier et unique amour, plus précisément.

Lorsque j'avais clamé haut et fort ma joie.

Lorsque j'avais affirmé, alors que mon cœur se déchirait si fort dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'aurais pu en crever sur place …

Que j'étais heureux

De te voir partir.

**oOoOo**

Harry, mon Amour,

Je me revois, assis nonchalamment dans mon grand fauteuil de velours rouge, nimbé des ténèbres de mon manoir lugubre, ce manoir dont je tirais une telle fierté autrefois. Te toisant.

Toi, face à moi, debout, incrédule.

« Tu me demandes de partir ? »

Et moi, souriant, mon regard exprimant certainement la plus grande satisfaction :

« Exactement ! Tu es plutôt lent à assimiler. »

Tes yeux verts, qui ne voulaient pas y croire, qui luttaient, qui voulaient s'accrocher naïvement à l'espoir d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Mais je ne veux pas partir… Je ne peux pas partir. »

Moi, avec intérêt :

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Je me souviens avoir ricané très fort.

« Tu es très cliché, Harry, aujourd'hui. Tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça. »

…

Cette chanson passait ce jour-là. Tu t'en souviens peut-être.

"_I swapped my innocence for pride  
Crushed the end within my stride_"

Elle me parlait tant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été inventée rien que pour moi.

Oui, ma fierté, qui importait avant tout.

Comme elle me collait bien à l'âme, cette jolie mélodie.

Je me montrais dur, fort, indifférent, sans remords.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es toujours pas parti, mon chéri ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demande ce que tu fais encore là. »

"_Said I'm strong now I know that I'm a leaver  
I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away_"

Tu restais planté là, cherchant tes mots, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, et je pouvais presque entendre les appels à l'aide misérables de ton âme blessée.

J'ai durci mon regard encore un peu plus.

« Pars, Harry. Si tu restes ici une minute de plus, j'appelle mes gardes et ils te feront sortir par la peau du cul. Et tu ne pourras même plus garder de cette journée le souvenir qu'au moins, tu auras été digne. Pars ! »

J'ai senti tes mâchoires se crisper, tes narines palpiter, tes sourcils se froncer. J'ai anticipé le brouillard soudain dans tes yeux. Mon cœur s'est mis à pleurer tes larmes avant même que tu ne les verses.

"_Mascara bleeds a blackened tear, oh  
And I am cold, yes, I'm cold"_

Ton chagrin, mon amour. Ton chagrin je le ressentais plus intensément que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de ma vie. Ta peine immense.

Ton désespoir.

_"… But not as cold as you are"_

J'ajoutais, joyeux:

« Vraiment, mon coeur, ça me libèrerait que tu partes. » Avec un grand sourire : « si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, alors pars donc ! C'est pour mon bien. »

Etre si malheureux et se jouer à soi-même la comédie. J'avais bu quelques verres avant de te faire part de mon désir de rupture.

Non, en fait, je n'avais pris aucun verre, j'avais bu directement au goulot d'une bouteille de Firewhiskey. Et d'une autre. Et d'une autre…

Aussi bourré que je l'étais, je pensais que j'arriverais peut-être à croire moi-même à cette grotesque plaisanterie. La plaisanterie que je désirais réellement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

J'avais pris garde de ne pas sentir l'alcool. Je ne voulais éveiller aucun doute, mon amour. Aucun soupçon.

Il fallait que tu soies convaincu que je ne voulais plus de toi. Même si le concept-même me paraissait au final tellement impossible qu'il me faisait presque rire.

Enjoué, je l'étais, du moins en surface, je nous persuadais que j'aimais te savoir bientôt loin de moi.

_I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away  
I love the sound of you walking away, walking away_

Mais tu ne partais pas.

Tu restais, si statique, si effaré, si désespéré. Me mettant presque au défi de te foutre à la porte.

Et je l'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas finalement décidé à t'en aller. J'étais un homme d'ambition. De très haute ambition.

Et l'ambition m'a tué.

J'avais senti soudain comme une bouffée de rage m'envahir à te savoir encore si près. Te voir si hésitant. Immobile. Presque figé.

Je m'étais énervé d'un coup. J'avais perdu la maîtrise de moi-même. Où était mon self-control ? Qu'avais-je fait de mon sang froid légendaire?

Mourir… Il fallait que je meure parce que tout valait mieux que de rester vivant, dans l'état où je réalisais lentement que j'étais.

Cela m'apparaissait soudainement contre-nature.

D'être encore encore en vie.

Je me suis mis à hurler. Tu ne m'avais jamais entendu ne serait-ce que hausser le ton.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ? »

A s'opposer, il n'y avait que ton silence stupéfait.

« Pars ! Pars ! PARS ! Dégage, Harry ! »

« … »

« Casse-toi. »

Voix brisée, cœur en cendre. Que j'étais pitoyable…

_Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?_

« Tu fais chier, Harry. Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que je te vire. Arrête ton cirque. Tu n'en mourras pas… Et moi, encore moins. » Mensonges.

De guerre lasse…

« Je t'en supplie, va-t-en. »

_Why don't you walk away?  
No buildings will fall down  
Won't you walk away  
No quake will split the ground  
Won't you walk away  
The sun won't swallow the sky  
Won't you walk away?  
Statues will not cry_

_Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?_

Et la musique, assourdissante, qui scandait ces mots que je n'avais jamais souhaité te dire. Cette musique qui se foutait de moi.

Comme tout le monde devait se foutre de moi.

Parce que j'étais faible.

Parce que si j'avais été si puissant, si sûr de moi, si je me permettais d'être tellement arrogant, alors j'aurais dû avoir confiance en nous, ne pas avoir peur de mon père et de ses menaces, ne pas craindre pour notre avenir, pouvoir te protéger, reconnaître que tu savais très bien te défendre.

J'aurais dû, mais j'avais eu si peur.

Si peur, qu'il t'arrive des malheurs. Parce qu'on ne voulait tellement, tellement pas de toi dans ma famille.

Ils menaçaient de me déshériter, ils menaçaient de te discréditer.

Et je te savais si sensible, parfois …

J'ai fait l'erreur d'occulter à quel point tu étais fort, en réalité.

Il faut reconnaître, Harry, que tu aurais très bien pu être aussi con que moi, à cette époque.

Tu étais tout à fait le genre de personne à préférer quitter celui qu'il aime rien que pour le protéger. Même si ça te tuait.

Après tout, c'est toi qui l'avais, à la base, ce foutu complexe du héros, oui ou merde ?

Me chercher des excuses, me justifier, c'est ce que je tentais de faire, en mon for intérieur.

Malgré tout, je ne parvenais plus, je n'arrivais plus à te regarder en face.

Te voir, toi, si fort, le regard empli de larmes.

Empli de cette affreuse tristesse qui était mon fait. Ma faute.

Mon crime.

Rester droit, fier et impitoyable, la belle affaire. Je le voulais vraiment, en tout cas. Continuer à croire que je faisais ce qu'il fallait.

_I cannot turn to see those eyes  
As apologies may rise  
I must be strong and stay an unbeliever_

C'était hilarant, cette comédie.

Bien sûr que non, je ne t'aimais pas !

D'ailleurs, je ne t'avais jamais aimé.

Et figure-toi, je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, c'était que tu t'en ailles.

Hahaha.

Risible.

_…And love the sound of you walking away, you walking away_

Je me rappelle avoir senti avec horreur les larmes survenir, incontrôlables, et s'agglomérer aux coins de mes yeux.

Lentement. Me narguant presque. Et puis déborder avec précipitation et glisser sur mes joues, silencieuses et amusées.

Mais je m'étais levé, et je te tournais le dos. Alors tu ne les as jamais vues, et je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr que ce soit pour le mieux.

_Mascara bleeds into my eye, oh  
And I'm not cold, I am old  
At least as old as you are_

C'est là que j'ai entendu le bruit de tes pas.

La chaleur de ta colère.

Et la froideur méprisante de ta résignation.

C'est là que j'ai senti la vibration stridente de tes poings qui se serraient,

Des sanglots compressés dans ta poitrine.

C'est là que l'évidence m'a frappé

Que tu partais.  
Que tu partais vraiment.

Un soupir plein de larmes, un soupir qui exhalait mon insupportable détresse, m'a échappé.

Tu as dû croire que c'était un soupir de soulagement.

Les murs en moi se sont ébranlés, fissurés.

J'ai fait volte-face, et j'ai voulu te hurler de ne pas partir.

Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à émettre le moindre son.

_And as you walk away  
My headstone crumbles down  
As you walk away  
The Hollywood winds will howl  
As you walk away  
The Kremlin's falling  
As you walk away  
Radio Four is static_

Et tu es parti.

Sans espoir de retour.

De toute façon, tu ne m'aurais pas pardonné.

On ne s'est jamais revu, j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié.

Moi aussi j'ai fondé une famille.

Et joué de malchance.

Ma femme est morte de maladie, ma fille a eu un accident de voiture qui lui a été fatal et mon fils…

Mon fils me déteste.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui mon grand manoir est vide, que je suis vieux, aigri, et que cette chanson qui passe me fait penser à toi.

Mon bel ange. Je sais que tu n'as pas fini mieux que moi.

Je sais que nos vies ont été deux parfaites tragédies et qu'à présent je n'y peux plus rien.

Je suis là, et je fais le ménage.

Achever comme il se doit ma vie de misère, consommer avec panache mon âme de tragédien d'un autre âge.

Cela fait des années déjà, maintenant que je suis devenu vieux et laid, qu'est né ce seul rêve, ce dernier rêve, unique espoir dans les tréfonds de mon esprit torturé.

J'ai osé t'attendre, tant espéré que tu reviennes, imaginé mille fois nos retrouvailles.

En vain.

Arrive donc l'échéance. J'aime être mélo-dramatique, et il faut avouer que cela me sied à merveille.

Comme tu le vois, j'ai même écrit la classique lettre ...

Celle que les suicidés laissent à leurs proches, pour leur expliquer avec une naïveté morbide la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas vivre plus longtemps.

Je te l'envoie. Je veux que tu connaisses, maintenant que tu as dû apprendre ma mort dans les journaux, le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce soir, chéri, je vais m'allonger dans mon lit, et simplement rêver.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres…

Je ferai ce rêve magnifique de toi, pénétrant, jeune et beau, vengeur, dans ma chambre si peu éclairée.

Impétueux.

J'aurais pris des médicaments. Je vais sûrement m'étouffer.

Et je vais rêver que tu m'étrangles.

Enragé.

Et amoureux.

Je vais oublier enfin

Ce jour où

Te voyant partir

Je suis tombé à genoux

Et je suis mort

Une première fois.

_The stab of stiletto  
On a silent night  
Stalin smiles and Hitler laughs  
Churchill claps Mao Tse Tung on the back_

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime beaucoup trop._

**Draco**

**oOoOo**

Dans la chambre à présent silencieuse, un vieil homme, ridé et laid, aux pupilles vertes délavées, froisse avec mépris la lettre à peine rédigée.

Ses mains tremblantes et parcourues de veines horriblement saillantes sont recouvertes de sang.

A ses pieds, gît, ridicule, le corps tressautant d'un autre vieillard, mourant.

« Eh bien, tout ne se sera pas passé exactement comme tu l'auras souhaité, vieux con. Je suis finalement venu te tuer, mais tu meurs avec tellement peu de classe. J'ai presque honte pour toi. »

Le regard humide très clair de l'agonisant se lève lentement vers l'assassin. Lui, sourit, un sourire si froid. Un sourire qui rappelle vaguement à l'autre, plus totalement conscient à présent, celui qu'il avait dû arborer ce _jour_-là, il y a si longtemps de cela.

« Tu ne veux pas partir, chéri ?

Pars donc, je n'attends que ça ... »

Obéissant, comme s'il n'avait attendu rien d'autre que cet ordre, il part.

Le mourant, salivant et flasque, se fait cadavre.

Si vite que c'en est presque frustrant.

L'autre s'exclame d'une voix enjouée :

« Enfin ! »

Et il fait demi-tour, sort de la chambre, traverse le corridor majestueux, descend l'escalier colossal, parcours le hall immense, et émerge enfin du manoir.

A la porte, sur le pallier, sa vieille femme l'attend.

« Ca y est ! » S'exclame-t-il avec un rictus.

Il la prend par la taille, maculant sa robe de coton d'hémoglobine, et ils s'en vont, sans un regard en arrière.

**oOoOo**

Harry s'est couché, profondément enfoui dans les draps frais de son grand lit en ébène, aux côtés de sa femme morte depuis dix ans.

Il est heureux.

Si heureux.

Il fredonne cette jolie chanson. De qui est-elle déjà ? Ah oui, ce bon vieux Franz Ferdinand.

Il sourit.

Il sait que ce soir, la fin est venue.

Il est temps pour lui de mourir à son tour.

Il est temps pour lui…

De revenir enfin à Draco.

Ils se sont si mal aimés, vivants.

Ils auront l'éternité pour se rattraper, à présent,

Pense-t-il, gâteux.

* * *

**Fin  
**

* * *

Une corde? 

Ahah, la bonne blague. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop plombé le moral, tout de même. :p

Enfin, d'un autre côté si, ça voudrait dire que j'ai réussi à donner un impact à ce texte.

A part ça, je reconnais avoir écrit du glauque complètement gratuit, mais personnellement ça m'a défoulée.

Blague à part, j'espère que malgré tout vous avez un peu apprécié. :o) Et la meilleure façon de dire que oui, vous avez aimé, ou que non, vous avez detesté (ce que je peux comprendre, quelque part) c'est la review, youhou! (ceci dit sans réclamer quoique ce soit, hein. Hum.)

**Black Sharne (qui va peut-être changer de pseudo un beau jour et s'appeler Camael. **C'était l'annonce de la fin, lol**)  
**


End file.
